Forbidden Love
by ikay
Summary: All of us have secrets.Secrets that even your Closest buds don't know.But as time pass,things change.And now,You're inlove with your best friend's love. What will happen to you as things change,Unexpectedly?


This is my second story. The truth is, my mind is really mixed up lately. I don't know if i should start this, but i wish all of you like this one!

* * *

'What a beautiful day it is!'

While walking down the road, you think how now is the Kamiya dojo. Within 2 years, you lived in Yokohama but before that you lived in Tokyo with your parents. And now, you're returning back at Tokyo. At the last time Kaouru sent you a letter was she said they have return to a mission from Nagoya. When you left to Yokohama, the only members of the dojo is your 'grandfather' and your two 'little sisters'. But on Kaouru's letters 3 guys have been living there too.You were so intrigued by this guys Kaouru has been mentioning on the letters even she have been explaining it from the start she started writing letters that includes their names.One of the guys is the so called Sagare Sanosuke, who've been a former Sekihotai,a pain, bigmouthed and very lazy, the second is a child who've been orphaned and former works for a yakuza namely,Myojin Yahiko, bigmouthed also,pain and arrogant and lastly, a swordsman,gentleman,good-looking,kind,nice etc.,Kenshin Himura. From the time Kaoru wrote about Kenshin, you knew exactly,she's in love.

"I wonder how this Kensin Himura looks like…"

"What's that Misaki?"

"Nothing mom"

You were traveling back with your mom,Reika Hyuuga, and little brother ,Kazuya Hyuuga, who's apparently 2 yrs old.Your dad,Shin Hyuuga, is not with you 'cause of his work into some place. While in Yokohama, your mom gave birth to your little brother.

"At last were home again"

"Yeah ma"

"Ah… the scent of Tokyo…"

"Mom.Mom. mom."

"What? Kazuya?"

"Where we?"

"Were now on Kyoto. We really lived here,son."

"But wat about Jiichan and Baachan and…"

"Don't worry about them Kazuya."

"…"

"MA! MA! Can I go to Kaouru already? Please? Please?"

"NO!I know when you are already there you will not go back to our house and help me to unpack! Besides,I thought you have presents for her… so help me first to unpack then go there… UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES SIR I mean Mom!"

"Mom! Mom! Who's Karu?"

"No Kazuya, **KAO-RU**"

"KAO-RU"

"Correct Kazuya"

in your House after 3 hours

"Ok mom all's well. I gotta go now! By-"

"Mom! Mom! I want to go too!"

"Misaki!"

"Oh no mom…no, no ,no"

"Misaki… with Kazuya or no Kaouru"

"Mom!"

"Pick a choice"

"Kazuya's a pain and look I have things in my hands" then you raised your hands to let your mom see the bag you're holding full of presents for the Kamiya dojo.

"MA! MA!"

"No. no kazuya,no going there"

"Okay. Okay. But promise, Kazuya be **GOOD**!"

"Yes Oneesan!"

"Okay come now."

While walking ,you told Kazuya who's Kaouru and the Kamiya dojo. Then when you're in front now of the Kamiya dojo,you asked Kazuya to hop on your back.

"Why oneesan?"

"Just hop. Or else I'll leave you here. I want to surprise them so I'll hop on the wall."

"Okay… but is it igal"

"I-LLE-GAL and don't worry, the police can't arrest me" then you smirk.

As you squat, Kazuya hop on your back then you hop on the wall then to the nearby tree. You notice there were no people to be seen. But you heard voices. Voices of children,a women shouting and footsteps,running.HAHAHA Kaouru…

There's someone here,except us.Kenshin thought.

Then you run to the house. 'I really didn't expect no one's in the house and all of them are there.While walking, you saw Kaouru sitting at the floor of the side room then you quickly run to Kaouru.

"Kaouru!!"

Then all eyes are in you. But things turn unexpectedly. As you hugged Kaouru,she suddenly stopping you from hugging her by raising her hand infront of your face.

"What the?..." that's all you can say

"Stop it Masao! Don't just greet us by suddenly popping OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"BUT I'M-"

"Shut up Masao. **I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD**!"

"Who the heck are you?!Hey Kaouru, that's not Masao"said by the tall man wearing white shirt.

"Hey Kaouru,that's not Masao it's a freakish woman coming out of nowhere! Like you"said by the little guy

"I think you're wrong Kaouru, that's not Masao"

Then,at last,Kaouru looked at you. As she saw your face she was so shocked.

"**FREAKISH**?"

"MI SA KI?"

"**FREAKISH**?"

"You know her Kaouru?"

"**FREAKISH**?"

"She's my childho-"

"**I CAME BACK HERE JUST TO BE GREETED LIKE THAT?! A SLAP IN THE FACE**?!"

"OK. I'm sorry Misaki! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!"

"Oh. Misaki,you're here already! You didn't told us!"Dr. Oguni told you when he saw you. Then Ayame and Suzume went running to you instantly when they saw you.

"Misaki! Misaki!" then Ayame and Suzume hugged you

"At least Ayume and Suzume know how to greet a person who just came back after **2 years**."

"Wait, wait, we really can't understood what's going on.First of all who is she Kaouru" said the red haird guy

after 30 minutes

"So that's it. You're Kaouru's childhood friend. So you're Misaki, by the way, I'm Kenshin Himura" then the red haired guy bowed to you

"yeah. And I'm Misaki Hyuuga"

"I'm really sorry Misaki, I really didn't intended that to happen"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"So, a childhood friend huh? By the way I'm Sanosuke" said the white shirted guy

"And I'm Yahiko"said the little guy

"Don't worry I knew all three of you. Aaaaaaaam"Then you take a big bite to the dumpling

"HUH?"

"What do you mean Misaki?" said by the three of them

"Kaouru didn't mention earlier that she wrote letters to me about you three"

"Really? "

"Do you want to know how Kaouru described all of you in her letters?"

"Yeah. That interest me"Yahiko said while going closer to you

"I'm sure KAOURU described good to me" Sanosuke then looked at KAOURU

"What?! And you…you MISAKI! Stop telling that!"

* * *

I know It's a short story. but i wish you liked it! Comments or Suggestion please!!


End file.
